Sex,Lies and Betrayal - Another Day At Hogwarts
by Sevi Snape
Summary: chapter 10!!!!!!!!!!! its here!!!!!!!!!! angst angst and more angst enjoy my friends lol and and review please!!!!!!!!!!1
1. snapes thoughts

Ok so you know all about the disclaimer blah blah blah I own nothing.  
  
Well I need to explain this a bit. The bits between these are thoughts, just so you don't get confused. This is also post Hogwarts and Snape is 45 and Hermione 15 so they are teaching together ok so now you know the history. Hope you like the story and to anyone who has read all of my other story 'love knows no bounds' sorry my darlings but I have to do loads of course work so here is a fiction for you.  
  
The rating is because it gets worse later and I mean really bad. No where near as tame as my 'love knows no bounds' so flamers this story is sex with a slight plot.  
  
  
  
Sex, Lies and Betrayal- just another day at Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
Severus's point of view  
  
  
  
Funny really how you see the same things everyday and then one day these things can seem different. They always seem to bring back the strangest memories too. I see the same desk everyday, same classroom, and same stools. I see the same office and the neat desk everyday. The desk is exactly the same as I left it the night before. The neat pile of marked parchment is still there; the quill and inkbottle are how I left them the night before. The only other thing on the desk is a picture. A picture that I see everyday and yet today it seems to attract my attention more than usual.  
  
I should put it away really. It could ruin the image I have built for myself. The 'bad guy' image that I worked so hard for years to perfect.  
  
They would change it if they saw the picture. Not that I would mind having it changed, if it meant I got more respect for it but I wouldn't. Scandal or the 'soft guy' image would replace the 'bad guy' image. But it wouldn't happen that way of course. They would just laugh at the thought of my having feelings. Silly really. They don't even know me. I pick up the picture frame and look deeply into the eyes of the subject.  
  
She is so beautiful. How can she be so perfect? I love her I really do. She knows that I am not really a 'bad guy' she found that out ages ago.   
  
She saw beyond my everyday attitude and saw a glimpse of the real me. She was one of the few who have.  
  
I get up and walk into my bedroom with the picture still in my hand. Wandering over to a leather arm chair by the fire a collapse into it and close my eyes. She always hated these chairs in here. She said they added to the darkness of the already too dark room. Opening my eyes and looking into the room I see she is right. Funny that really. How I see this room everyday and every night and only now do I realise how dark it really is. All the furniture is made of dark mahogany wood and the chairs are made of dark red leather, the only light that this room ever sees is from the fire in the grate.  
  
I don't have to stay here you know? I don't have to stay in this darkness. I could go home. Home. It sounds so strange to say, because they always say home is were the heart is. Well my house, my dwelling, my residence, what ever you want to call it, has never held my heart in it so I cannot call it home. My heart right now resides in Gryffindor tower. Now don't be so disgusting, I don't mean I love one of those adolescent brats. I am talking about the head of Gryffindor tower.  
  
I conjure a mug of coffee and stare into the flames.  
  
Funny really how the good guys live in the tower while the bad guys live in the dungeons. Funny really. How it sounds so much like a fairy tale. But if this was a fairy tale then wouldn't I get to have the princess in the tower? Wouldn't we live happily ever after? Well we all know that it would never happen in real life. Funny really. How that would never happen and yet most girls dream of some dashing prince coming in on a white horse to sweep them off their feet. But having said that a disgustingly cocky 4th year did ride a Pegasus round the great hall yesterday. For some inane reason people were actually impressed by his show of his blatant stupidity. Even her. Maybe I should try doing that. No on second thoughts maybe not, no definitely not.  
  
Looking at the clock I notice the time. God is that the time? How time flies when you're having fun or not as the case may be. Walking over to my bed I draw back the dark curtains with one swift movement.  
  
Empty.  
  
It always is. But today I seem to notice it more. I dream that one day I will open the curtains and there she will be and. why am I thinking like this?  
  
I don't need a woman to make me happy. Stop thinking like this Severus you are different than that.  
  
I get dressed in to my nightshirt quickly and climb in to bed. With the fire put out so all light is absent, my other senses become heightened.  
  
It's so quiet. Funny really how its only now I realise how quiet this room is. I remember the night she stayed here it wasn't quiet then.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
Unable to sleep I get up out of bed.  
  
Why does this room have to be so damn humid in the summer? I know. I'll go outside for some fresh air.   
  
I walk out my room towards the main entrance. The first burst of fresh air that hits me is so refreshing. Noticing a slight movement over by the lake I quietly creep over to the bank. Then I see who it was.  
  
It is her.  
  
She is sitting on a rock looking at the reflection of the moon on the water.  
  
She looks like an angel. Even more beautiful than she had done at dinner only hours before.  
  
She looks as if she has been swimming as her hair was soaked, but the lines down her cheeks look as if they have not long happened. She has streams of tears down her face. I try to get closer to her, trying to move silently, but I step on a twig. She looks up suddenly startled. She panics and tries to run away but as she does so she catches her foot on a rock and falls. I watch for a few moments until I realise that she isn't moving. I run over to her, hoping that she is OK. Blood is seeping from somewhere under her hair and she is unconscious. I pick her up with out much effort and carried her back to the castle. I paused at the front doors.  
  
Where was I going to take her? I didn't know the password to the Gryffindor tower and I didn't really want to disturb people in the hospital wing at this time.   
  
I walk towards the dungeon, towards my room.  
  
I kick the door to my room open and walk swiftly to the bed and laid her down on it. She was freezing, but she had a very high temperature. I take out my wand and muttered a spell to dry he quickly. As soon as she was dry she began to warm up a bit but her temperature was still alarmingly high. After about an hour I realised what the problem is. She has caught a fever and it is at an advanced stage. I begin to try and think what I am supposed to do if someone catches a fever. Its incredible that with the amount of magic we have and the amount of things we can do with it, that we can't cure mortal diseases and afflictions. This fever is very dangerous and I am concerned that she may not last the night. I conjure a bowl of water and a cloth and begin to mop her forehead as she sleeps. She is sweating profusely and keeps twitching in her sleep.  
  
By 2am she has worsened, her temperature has risen even more and she is twitching more violently in her sleep. I don't want to leave her to get help.  
  
What if she wakes up and finds the room empty?  
  
I just do the only thing I can. I keep mopping her forehead in her sleep. I also try and stop her thrashing about as much in her sleep. Stroking her face I talk to her quietly. I tell her that it will all be OK in the morning.  
  
At 3 am her condition seems to be at its peak. She has a dangerously high temperature and a worryingly low pulse. Her movements are jerky and violent and I have to work hard to make sure she doesn't fall of the bed.  
  
By 5 am she is much better. She has got a stronger pulse and she has stopped making jerky movements. She still has a slightly high temperature but nothing to worry about. I keep mopping her head as she sleeps though. She is still sweating in her sleep. Her hair is sodden with sweat and her nightie is damp too. I am so relieved that she is OK.  
  
This has to have been the worst night of my life. Worse than any of the death eater meetings.   
  
I feared for her life. At some point during that night I had been worried that she wouldn't recover. That she would die last night.  
  
"Oh Hermione," I whisper as I stroke her head. She is still asleep. "Oh Hermione you know I'm not as bad as everyone thinks. I know I act like I'm a bastard but that's all it is an act. I use this act to control my feelings, if I didn't then I would find it almost impossible to stop myself from throwing my arms around you and hugging you every time I saw you but. why am I saying this? You can't even hear and."  
  
I get up and walk away from the bed.  
  
"That was lovely Severus carry on," comes a low croaky whisper from the bed.  
  
I turn and look at her.  
  
She is awake, she is OK.  
  
I run over to her and scoop her up in my arms and hold her so tight.  
  
"OH thank god your OK, thank god you pulled through." I whisper as I hold her.  
  
What am I doing?   
  
I let go of her quickly and regain my composure.  
  
"Erm oh I am so glad that you are feeling better Professor we. weasly." I say breezily.  
  
She looks at me with those beautiful eyes. I can read her expression like a book. Her expression says quite plainly 'Severus I know the real you now why keep up the act around me?'  
  
*****End of flashback*****  
  
  
  
so then my dear reader I know how eager you are to click that review button and review this story, but can I ask that you be constructive with critisism because I hate it when people just say, 'its crap' and don't leave a reason. Ok then my dears the next chapter will be here soon. But until then au revoir. 


	2. hermiones thoughts

You know the disclaimer so I will just get to the point. Read this and review as I ain't putting up the next chapter until I have between 15 - 20 reviews cos otherwise I don't know if you guys like my writing. And if you do review it please be constructive.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lying in bed I think about what I need to do this weekend. I need to see Harry and Draco. They are so sweet together. I was over joyed when they finally realised that their supposed hatred was nothing more than sexual frustration. They are so perfect together so comfortable, unlike Ron and me. Ron hates seeing them together he seems to resent it. You would think that he doesn't want anyone to be happy.  
  
Oh god is that the time?   
  
Its 8am and I have to get up.  
  
That is the worst thing about being a teacher at Hogwarts, faculty meetings.   
  
We have to get up early of a Friday because the teachers objected to getting up early on Monday.  
  
Oh well at least they are all in the same boat.   
  
I love working here though. Minerva MaGonagall recommended me after she decided to retire. She got bored of teaching and decided to spend more time with her husband in their country cottage in the west highlands of Scotland.  
  
I get up and get into the shower. It's gorgeously hot and steamy. I don't want to get out but unfortunately I have to. I run back into my bedroom in my dressing gown, hoping that by running the room won't seem as cold.  
  
Oh god it's freezing.   
  
I dress quickly and use a drying charm on my hair. Quickly applying mascara to my eyelashes I consider myself in the mirror.  
  
Well at least I look halfway decent.   
  
I run down to the staff room. I'm only about 5 minutes late.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I'm late! I didn't want to drag myself out of bed, not in this weather." I laugh as I shut the door.  
  
"Oh don't worry dear, we all feel like that. Only half of the staff is here. Just be thankful you don't have to teach out side today." Says Jane hooch.  
  
"Oh yes I know Jane!" comes Ellis sprouts voice. "The greenhouses are frozen! I had to light a fire next to my mandrakes as even the scarves weren't keeping them warm."  
  
The rest of the faculty finally arrive and the meeting begins. About half an hour after it starts people start to lose interest. I sit there blatantly staring at the member of staff opposite me. Its Severus. He looks up and shoots me a rare smile. Shyly I smile back.  
  
How can he smile like that at me?   
  
Only 2 weeks ago I was sprawled over his bed unconscious with a raging fever. He had looked after me that night and stayed with me right the way through. Which is more than Ron would have done.  
  
I hear a faint snoring coming from next to me. It's tiny Filious Flitwick. Nudging him I wake him up. He looks up blinking then settles down again with out the snoring.  
  
Why are these meetings such a drag?   
  
I settle down again and let my mind wander. Finally my eyes fall on Severus again and I remember the night he had looked after me.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
He's late! He always does this.   
  
Ron walks in to the three broomsticks like the conquering hero.  
  
"Ron where the hell have you been? I had to miss an important meeting about school rules to be here and you can't even be on time! Where have you been?"  
  
He sits down and looks at me.  
  
"Calm down Mione everything is fine I just took a bit too long in the shower."  
  
I cross my arms and stare at him.  
  
Is that lipstick on his neck; is that perfume I can smell?   
  
"Ron! You bastard!" I scream at him and stand up quickly. Picking up my glass of chardonnay I throw it in his face and storm out.  
  
"Hermione wait!" I can hear him shouting form inside the pub.  
  
Running up behind me he grabs my arm.  
  
"Hermione do you want to explain that out burst?" he says fuming.  
  
"Well that all depends Ron, do you want to try and explain the lipstick on your cheek and the blonde hairs on your coat and the fact that you smell of vanilla musk? Because I can't think of even the least farfetched explanation for it that I would be able to believe."  
  
He grabs me as I try to walk off again. Spinning me around he puts his hands on each of my shoulders.  
  
"Hermione I think we need to calm down. I can explain everything."  
  
"Can you Ron? Really?"  
  
He begins to steer me home to our house.  
  
We get to the front door and he pushes me inside. Closing the door behind himself he walks over to me.  
  
"Hermione I didn't do anything, the lipstick is from my bosses daughter, she kissed me after the match because I scored the final goal. She's blonde so those are her hair and she must wear vanilla musk perfume. See its simple and. and. and you don't believe me do you?" he asks doubtfully looking at my stony expression.  
  
I know he is lying, his ears have gone red. They always do when he lies.   
  
"Surprised are you Ron? Surprised I don't believe you? Well Ron you expect me to believe that?"  
  
He takes his cloak off and hangs it up and then turns round again.  
  
"You expect me to believe that you purposely left your shirt on inside out?"  
  
He looks down to his shirt quickly. Sure enough he sees that the shirt he is wearing is on inside out.  
  
"Hermione I couldn't help it! I couldn't stop her, I didn't have my wand!"  
  
He's pleading with me silently to forgive him.  
  
Why should I?   
  
"So Ron lets get this straight. You expect me to believe that some blonde bint that wears coral pink lipstick and vanilla musk perfume held you at wand point? That's bullshit Ron! You know it is!"  
  
"Hermione I'm going to have a shower and then we're gonna talk about this calmly." He says as he climbs the stairs.  
  
He always does that! Tells me what I am going to do and it winds me up so much!  
  
I follow him up the stairs and then walk into the bedroom. Its just how I left it two weeks ago. The picture of Harry and Draco together is still on my bedside table. The picture of Remus and Sirius is till on my dresser and the vase of roses is still next to it. I walk over to the dresser and search in it for a pair of pyjamas. Its only 10pm but I feel exhausted.  
  
Oh no! I forgot I left all my nightwear at work. Damn!   
  
Pulling out the only nightie I have left in the drawer (a long white silk one with thin straps) I put it on. As I climb into the bed Ron walks in. he is still wet from the shower and is wearing only a towel round his waist.  
  
He climbs on the to the bed and crawls towards me.  
  
"Do you forgive me" he asks and he begins to kiss my neck.  
  
"Yes I forgive you but I don't think I will be able to forget about it. And I don't think I will be able to trust you for a long time Ron."  
  
He isn't listening. He never is. He is too busy trying to seduce me.  
  
Maybe I should just give in and do it. Maybe this is what I need right now. To get all my tension out. To just have sex.   
  
I begin to stroke his back as he positions himself between my legs and enters me. He builds up a rhythm quickly and begins to thrust harder, increase his pace. I wrap my leg around him and tilt my pelvis up so as to intensify the experience. Soon I feel myself beginning to come. Tightening the grip with my thighs I feel the climax getting closer. I hear Ron whispering my name as he feels his own orgasm building. Then it hits me and I can feel ripples of pleasure going through me. Ron climaxes moments later.  
  
"Oh God Kastor!" he screams.  
  
"What?" I shout pushing him away quickly.  
  
I feel so used and dirty.  
  
"Oh my god! Hermione I didn't."  
  
I turn away from him. Trying to focus on anything but him I look at the pillow next to me. There are blonde hairs on it just like the ones I saw on his coat before. Picking it up I smell it.  
  
Vanilla musk.   
  
"You bastard! You fucking bastard! You fucked her here! In our bed. You just." I scream at him.  
  
I have to get out of here.   
  
Jumping up I grab my cloak off the floor and head for the door. I feel my arm being pulled backwards and I drop my cloak. Twirling round I see him holding my arm.  
  
"Let go of me Ron! Let the fuck go of me!"  
  
"No Hermione I."  
  
Then there was a sound like a whip crack and a telltale red hand print on Ron's face. I had slapped him. I had slapped him with all the strength I could muster. He released my arm and his hands flew to his face. I took this opportunity to leave.  
  
I ran as far away from the house as I could. I could feel the slightly chilly breeze on my skin and it was running through my hair. I reach the gates of Hogwarts and stop. I don't really want to go back to the dark empty room I own at Hogwarts. Instead I walk towards the lake and the rock I like to sit on when I have to think or make a hard decision.  
  
I sit on the flat rock and look at the reflection of the moon on it. I haven't always been with Ron. And the moon reflecting of the water reminds me of this.  
  
I had been dating Remus for some after I left Hogwarts. I had dated him for 4 years. From when I was 16 until I was 20. We were breaking so many rules by dating while I was still in school, but I was young and in love. I'll never know what would have happened to us if we were still together. He died when I was 20, after we were engaged to be married. He had been kidnapped and tortured until he died.   
  
Without thinking I dive into the water hoping that it will comfort me. As the water hits my skin I sober up and realise what has happened. Ron has cheated on me.  
  
I climb out and climb back on to the rock. Thinking about how Ron has cheated I forget about the cold around me. A silk nightie hardly makes for the warmest clothes. Without realising it I begin to cry. Big wet tears streaming from my eyes.  
  
Suddenly I see movement from the lakeside. There is a shadow there. I panic and scramble to get up. Trying to run my nightie catches on a rock and I fall.  
  
Where am I? The last thing I remember is being by the lake. Oh my head hurts.   
  
Then I feel someone softly mopping my head.  
  
Ron?   
  
"Oh Hermione." I hear a familiar voice, "Oh Hermione you know I'm not as bad as everyone thinks. I know I act like I'm a bastard but that's all it is an act. I use this act to control my feelings, if I didn't then I would find it almost impossible to stop myself from throwing my arms around you and hugging you every time I saw you but. why am I saying this? You can't even hear and."  
  
Is that Severus?   
  
I snap my eyes open as he walks away from the bed.  
  
Was it Severus that was mopping my head? How ironic, the man I marry fucks off with some blonde bint and the man who I have argued with the whole of my school life looks after me when I knock myself out.   
  
"That was beautiful Severus!" try to say but it comes out as a croaky whisper.  
  
  
  
Ok so now review it. The next chapter is what makes this story R or I may change it to NC-17 cos it really is a bit graphic. But hey Sarah I dedicate it to you as I know you wanted me to try and write a smutty story. Well the next chapter is smut but it goes all sweet after that so it may turn out to be angst! I just don't know. 


	3. sev's pov again

Warning--children leave now this chapter is smut. It is pure sex. Written just for you Sarah! Yay. So here it is. And I'm sorry people who that I was a sweet innocent 15 year old that writes nice romance stories. Well I ain't he he he he he. So here goes. The plot will be back after this chapter I promise. I can't write things without a plot. And I have a typical love poemfic for you after I have finished this story. And miss Rowe if you are reading this. Stop now or at least wait until I have left school before you read it then I can't get in trouble and you won't give me strange looks well you will but I won't be there so its OK.  
  
Disclaimer- I own none of the characters. The only thing I own is the sordid scene and its sordid antics he he he.  
  
  
  
Chapter three- Snape's pov (again)  
  
Same old boring faculty meetings! Only good thing about them is I get to sit and watch her for an hour and a half. Oh well that's life when you're a teacher.   
  
I head down to the great hall for breakfast. As I go I see all those happy chatty adolescent brats. Most of them talking about what they are going to do at the weekend and more importantly to the older years, who their gonna do at the weekend.  
  
"Suzy asked me to meet her in her room at 10pm tonight! He he he" laughs a 7th year boy.  
  
"Well Mr graham lets hope Suzy has better taste in friends than she does in men!" I snarl at him as I walk past.  
  
Why do I do that? Why do I make them feel tiny?   
  
The boys slouch off cursing me. I reach the door to the great hall and I am just about to open it when someone behind me covers my eyes with their hands.  
  
"Guess who!" says a woman's voice.  
  
"Erm." I say.  
  
The person behind me removes their hand and I turn round. Its Hermione and she looks as beautiful as ever. She hands me a card and a box wrapped in silver and green paper.  
  
"What's this for?" I ask looking at her beautiful eyes.  
  
"It's a thank you for taking care of me the other week when I had that fever. You didn't have to but you stayed up all night. Its more than.Ron.would have done." She bows her head after these words.  
  
She is trying to hide trying to hide the fact that she is crying.  
  
"Hermione would you like to come to my room and calm down before your first class?" I ask feeling quite embarrassed.  
  
"Oh yes! Thank you Severus." She says and follows me to my rooms.  
  
I unlock the door and stand aside to let her in before shutting the door behind myself. She goes and sits down in the chair directly in front of the fire. I put the present and the card on the table by the door. I conjure two mugs of hot chocolate and walk up to her holding out one of the mugs. Taking it she stares back in to the flames of the fire with a look of deep concentration of her face.  
  
"Is there something you want to talk about?"  
  
Don't ask her that you idiot its probably personal!   
  
"Oh Severus do you mind? Its not really your problem but I think I need to get it off my chest and tell someone is that OK?" she asks anxiously.  
  
"Well it was me who asked if there was anything you wanted to talk about." I say before taking a sip of hot chocolate.  
  
"Well it all started two weeks ago. When I fell and hurt my head and you looked after me. You see before that I had been to meet Ron,"  
  
The bastard  
  
"He was late as usual and then when he did arrive he came in and acted like nothing was wrong. But there was lipstick on his cheek and he smelled of vanilla musk perfume."  
  
The bastard cheated on her? How could her?   
  
"Well I flipped and screamed at him and stormed out of the bar. To cut a long story short we went home and I forgave him. We went to bed and when we were, well, you know. He shouted out the name 'Kastor,' then I noticed blonde hairs on the pillow next to me and it smelt of the same vanilla musk Ron had smelled of."  
  
That bastard! How could he want anything more than her?   
  
"I'm sorry Severus I should trouble you with my problems." She says as she gets up to leave.  
  
I get up and take hold of her hand to stop her from leaving.  
  
"Hermione, Ron doesn't deserve you. You need someone who will show you the love and respect that you deserve."  
  
Oh god man you are so cheesy. Shut up before you make a fool of yourself!   
  
She reaches up and puts her hand on the back of my neck, pulling me closer to her. I feel her warm breath on my lips and then she is kissing me. I wrap one arm round her waist and pull her closer. I can feel her heart beating and feel her tremble slightly.  
  
"What was that for?" I ask as we pull away.  
  
"It was a kiss for the man who has shown me the love and respect I deserve." She says as she strokes my neck.  
  
"But what about Ron? If you do this then your no better than he is."  
  
Why did you just say that? She is throwing herself at you and you are worrying about her bastard husband!   
  
"Well Severus to say I don't love you more than Ron would be to betray my heart and that is worse than betraying Ron." She says as she begins to plant feverish kisses on my face and neck.  
  
She takes hold of the front of my robes and pulls me towards the door that leads to my bedroom.  
  
"Hermione we can't do this you will regret this."  
  
She slams me against the wall and has one hand either side of my head.  
  
"Don't tell me what I will or won't do Severus, Ron does that and I hate it." She says and kisses me hard on the lips.  
  
Still kissing me she moves her hands down and undoes my robes as she makes her way down. When she reaches my trousers she begins to unbutton them. It feels so good to feel her hands so near me.  
  
"Hermione stop we can't do this." I plead with her.  
  
"Severus come on I know you want this as much as I do. Otherwise this little fella,"  
  
She grips my erection through my trousers,  
  
"Wouldn't be, shall we say standing to attention."  
  
She slips her hand inside my trousers so there is now just one thin layer of material between us.  
  
It is taking all my self-control not to remove all her clothes right now.  
  
She begins to unbutton my shirt and teases my nipple with her tongue and biting it gently.  
  
"I give in Hermione but you're going to regret this. And don't come crying to me if you do." I say in a mock scolding tone.  
  
"OK sir. But what if I do come crying to you?" she asks in a breathy voice.  
  
"Then I'll have to punish you." I say, beginning to undo her robes.  
  
"Is that a threat or a promise?" she asks from somewhere around my navel.  
  
"It's a...aaaaaaaaaa." I moan as she licks my erection.  
  
She licks it with soft flicking motions right the way down the length of it and then back to the tip. I can stand it no longer. I pull her up on her feet and push gently into my room and then push her backwards onto the bed. As she lies there I begin to unbutton her blouse.  
  
It isn't long before she is lying on my bed in nothing more than a pair of black silk knickers. I look at her as I remove my trousers.  
  
"Oh Hermione you're amazing." I whisper as I regard her lying on my bed.  
  
I walk over to her and begin to kiss her neck and shoulders.  
  
"Do you trust me Hermione?" I whisper into her ear as I gently bite it.  
  
"Of course I do Severus, just be gentle with me." She asks almost shyly.  
  
"Oh good then you won't mind my doing this." I say as I pull a length of silk from my bedside table and tie her hands to the bedpost. I lean back to regard her stretched out on the bed.  
  
She looks so perfect in every way  
  
I begin to kiss her lips, and move down slowly over her chin and her neck. I slowly make my way down to her breast. Kissing and licking the soft skin around the nipple. Softly I blow it and then take it in my mouth. I can hear the low soft moans she makes as I suck and lick it. She pulls against the ties on her hands, trying to touch me. She wraps her legs tightly around my waist and moans as I tease her nipple even more. I enjoy the feeling of being in control. I can feel her willing me to carry on my journey down wards.  
  
But I can't let her have it all too soon. I have waited to long for her to simply let her get what she needs so easily. With every minute longer I make her wait she tightens her grip with her thighs.  
  
"All right my sweet no need to be so forceful." I chuckle lightly.  
  
I begin to kiss my way down again.  
  
"No Severus don't. I need you. Oh god please." She begs in a sweet breathy voice.  
  
She moves her body so that every possible part of her is touching me.  
  
How can I say no to her when she begs so sweetly?   
  
"Well my dear if you want me to give you what you want then you are gonna have to loosen the grip with your thighs." I chuckle. The muscles in her legs relax and I sit up. She still has those knickers on. I begin to take them off her, slowly rubbing every inch of her legs as I do so.  
  
"Oh Severus!" she moans, "Stop fucking teasing me and just fucking fuck me!"  
  
She is so demanding!   
  
I part her legs and position my self at her entrance. Placing one hand on the small of her back I move forward slowly. As I enter her I hear her gasp and wince slightly. It makes me smile, to know that I am obviously more of a man than Ron will ever be.  
  
I use my free hand to touch every part of her as I slowly thrust into her. She makes the most beautiful noises as I do so. She moans and sighs and whispers my name in that sweet voice. I begin to increase my speed and as I do she finally manages to pull her hands free of the bonds. She sits up and leans forward. I can see her hair falling softly round her face and her eyes have a kind of fire in them. She leans forward even farther and begins to plant feverish kisses wherever her lips land.  
  
"No the tables have turned" she whispers erotically in my ear.  
  
She rolls over until I am on my back and she is sitting on top of me. She leans forward over me and takes hold of my hands and ties them in the same way as I had tied hers.  
  
Never have I wanted to touch her more than then. The time I knew I was completely unable to touch her and I feel my self fighting the bonds.  
  
She leans back and stretches upwards so I can see the whole of her heavenly body. I can see every curve and every inch of flesh and her perfect breasts. She lowers herself onto me and begins to rotate her hips. As she does this she drags her nails down my chest.  
  
I feel my orgasm beginning to grow. She can obviously feel her own coming as she begins to groan more and more. She begins to move faster and I feel the pressure building. And then it's released. And it's replaced with the feeling of blinding blissful passion. Moments later she comes and I feel her muscles contract and she screams my name.  
  
Breathing raggedly she slowly climbs off me and lies down next to me. I can see the bead of sweat on her forehead and body. After a moment of lying there and trying to get her breath back she rolls on to her stomach. She reaches up and unties my hands.  
  
I take hold of her and hold her tightly. I don't ever want to let her go.  
  
"So this is how you say thank you? Maybe I should do you favours more often." I laugh softly and nuzzle into her soft hair.  
  
I absently trace patterns on her back with my hand.  
  
"Severus don't ever leave me. I love you!" she says urgently and holds me even closer.  
  
"This is a bit sudden!" I say shocked.  
  
"I know but I don't want to live my life without you anymore, I have lived with Ron for years and look what he has done. Just promise you won't leave me and you won't do what Ron did." She begs me with those melting hazel eyes.  
  
"I promise." I say and kiss her hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
So there you go I did it. And I think it's a bit tamer than it started off as. Honest injin! He he he he. So now I know you all want to click that little review button and flame so then go on I don't care! 


	4. hermione's pov again

1 Disclaimer; I own none of the characters. But I do own the plot.  
  
I'm not too pleased with this so if you don't like it fair do's but no one is making you read it. This is were you discover who the blonde bint is. But hey I think a lot of people will hit me for it! Oh well.  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Chapter four  
  
I crawl off him and lie next him on the bed. I can my body is wet from perspiration and he has beads of sweat on his forehead. Once my breathing becomes slightly less ragged I roll over on to my stomach and untie his hands. Immediately he holds me. I can feel he loves me, from just this contact. I have never felt so safe or wanted or loved, as I do now. I never want to be with out this feeling, or with out the feeling of love I hold for him.  
  
"So this is how you say thank you? Maybe I should do you favours more often." He chuckles as he runs his hands up and down the bare skin on my back.  
  
"Severus don't ever leave me. I love you!" I burst out unable to control myself.  
  
"This is a bit sudden!" he says in shock.  
  
I can't stop the next words falling out of my mouth.  
  
"I know but I don't want to live my life without you anymore, I have lived with Ron for years and look what he has done. Just promise you won't leave me and you won't do what Ron did." I say as I lose myself in the depths of those dark eyes.  
  
Why did I say that? I sound like some pathetic child!   
  
"I promise." He says softly and kisses me lovingly.  
  
Those two little words took me to a new plane of happiness.  
  
It's incredible really. How for 3 years I have lived with Ron and thought that I truly loved him, and yet I have spent one night of passion with a man I hated throughout my teen years and I now know I really love him. I have never had this closeness with anyone. Except maybe Remus, but he is unable to be here and yet I know I loved him. Then how is it I can love Severus? I give up. If I think about it too much I think my head will explode. Just live for the moment and forget about the past.   
  
"Oh Severus its 12 o'clock! I had a really important class to teach this morning!" I cry as I hurriedly get up and frantically get dressed.  
  
He is still lying on the bed looking at me getting dressed with an amused smile on his face. I stop buttoning my skirt up and look at him.  
  
"What? What's so funny?" I ask standing there with only my underwear and a half buttoned up blouse on.  
  
"Its just that your frantically panicking about a class that you should have taught, but you didn't, and there is no way of teaching it because you don't have the license for the time turner. What are you going to do when you're dressed? Run down to the great hall and realise you can't teach the class and have dinner." He says with the smile still there.  
  
"Oh yeah Severus I suppose your right." I say and give up on the blouse.  
  
"Plus my dear forgetful one, the students have Friday afternoons off, so there are no more classes." He says.  
  
He gets up and walks to a door to the left of the bed and opens it. Looking past him I see he has a bath almost as big as the prefect's one.  
  
"You have a huge bath! Why don't I have one? I only get a stupid shower!" I cry in indignation.  
  
He laughs at me and walks into the bathroom. He turns on a few of the taps and then puts his head back round the door.  
  
"You coming for a bath or what?"  
  
  
  
I walk down the passage that leads to Dumbledore's office.  
  
I hate that gargoyle statue he has! It's so creepy.   
  
"Butterbeer." I say and the statue comes to life and moves aside to reveal the small spiral staircase.  
  
I run up it and knock gently on the door.  
  
"Come in!" I hear Dumbledore call from inside.  
  
I open the door slowly and walk in. he looks up and smiles broadly at me. As I walk into the room he motions to the chair in front of his desk. I sit down in silence and wait for him to put down his quill.  
  
He does and then he looks up at me. His eyes are twinkling and he is smiling at me.  
  
"Now Hermione what is it that you wanted?" he asks.  
  
"Oh Dumble.Albus, I just wanted to say I am so sorry for not teaching my classes this morning." I say. I hate the way he is always so understanding, it's unreal and it makes me feel really guilty.  
  
"Well never mind Hermione, I'm sure it won't happen again. And thank you for apologising." He says and picks up his quill again.  
  
"But." I begin, he raises his hand to stop me continuing.  
  
"Hermione I know perfectly well why you were absent from teaching your lessons and I know you are having a bad time with Ron at the minute. In trying to make yourself feel better I think you have found a love you weren't looking for. And I know Severus is a lot happier now, he has always admired you Hermione. He has trouble showing emotion, although maybe not so much now, but he did. I think you should just accept that for once you did something wrong my dear. After all you are human. You are not perfect." He chuckles slightly and watches my take all this in.  
  
I smile and meet his eyes.  
  
"Thank you Albus. I think I just needed to hear that, I suppose I just need to be told that when I panic about a mistake or something."  
  
I get up and leave. As I walk past the gargoyle I bump into someone.  
  
"Severus!" I exclaim as I try not to fall over.  
  
"Guilt got the better of you too?" he asks thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah but if you go up there he will just tell you its OK and he knows why we were late." I say as I find my hand is brushing a stray hair from his face. I pull it away quickly. He takes it and kisses it softly.  
  
"Do you want to come back to my room for a drink then?" he asks.  
  
"Now Severus we both know what happened last time I came to your room for a drink." I laugh. "How about you come to my room it is closer."  
  
He looks slightly apprehensive.  
  
"Isn't your room in Gryffindor tower?" he asks.  
  
"Yes but you don't have to walk through the common room. The entrance to my room is down the corridor a bit." I say.  
  
Its amazing that he still worries what people think about him.   
  
Without waiting for his answer I take his hand and lead him towards my room. I wave my wand at the tapestry in from of my room and it rolls upward to reveal a door. I whisper another spell to open it and walk in. Severus follows me inside and shuts the door. No sooner does the door click shut, he whirls me round into a deep passionate kiss. He tastes of mint and the chocolate mousse that was for pudding at dinner. I feel his hand in my hair and the other is on the small of my back pulling me closer to him. He still smells of the bubble bath that he used this morning.  
  
Pulling away I unclasp his robes and let them drop to the floor as he does the same to me. We are both wearing muggle clothes and soon they begin to get removed too. I walk over to the couch taking him with me and leaving a trail of discarded clothes as I do. As I reach the couch I am only in my underwear as is he. I push him on to the couch. He lands in a sitting position. The telltale bulge in his pants tells me I am doing my job properly. I remove his underwear and part his legs. He begins to flush slightly, maybe its because he is so exposed, what ever it is he does nothing to hide it. I kneel down between his legs and look at him.  
  
"So what happens now?" I ask teasingly, as I gently stroke his erection.  
  
He doesn't seem to trust himself to speak and so he just sighs deeply. I decide not to tease him too much. Moving forward I kiss the very tip of his erection lightly, barely making contact. It's wet with precome as I lick the tip. He shudders slightly and lets out a slow moan. I lick from the tip to the base and back again slowly, as I rub my hand up his thigh. Eventually he begins to moan more and whispers my name. I take the length of it in my mouth and begin to move up and down slowly. He runs his trembling hands through my hair and caresses my neck.  
  
Suddenly there is a noise from behind me. I look up at Severus who has a look of shock and anger on his face and is looking at the door. I turn round to see Ron there. Looking disgusted and angry. He has his wand pointing at Severus.  
  
"You Bastard! You fucking bastard! That's my wife!" Ron screams.  
  
Severus picks up his wand and points it towards the door. The door slams shut and them he mutters something. His clothes suddenly zoom towards him. He puts them on then turns to face Ron who hasn't moved.  
  
"Now Weasly lets be adult about this shall we?" the cold drawl I remember form my school days is back in his voice.  
  
Ron lowers his wand and still stares fixedly at Severus with a look of pure hatred on his face. I pick my dressing gown off the arm of the couch and put it on. I sit down on the couch and feel a bad feeling in my stomach.  
  
Whatever happens tonight not going to be good.   
  
Severus sits down next to me and simply looks at Ron.  
  
"Well are you going to sit or stand?" he asks coldly.  
  
"How the hell have you got the nerve to sit there all composed and talk to me when I just caught you naked with my wife?" Ron exploded.  
  
"Well Ron, she wasn't doing anything you didn't do." He drawls.  
  
"How the fuck did you know about that? Why the fuck are you here? And Hermione why? Why? Why him?" Ron shouts.  
  
"Oh I don't know Ron? Why the hell did you cheat on me with some blonde bint? Answer me that? Hey why her?" I ask. Ron blushes even more.  
  
"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" he shouts.  
  
Did he just say him?   
  
Ron blushes even more.  
  
"I mean.I mean her." He falters.  
  
"Oh Weasly the plot thickens." Comes Severus's delighted drawl. "So not only cheating on your wife, but cheating on your wife with another man. Tut tut tut, I think someone is a little confused don't you?" Severus laughs coldly.  
  
I glance at him, he looks perfectly at home slouched on the couch, insulting Ron. So different from how I know him now.  
  
Ron collapses to his knees on the floor. He sobs uncontrollably into his hands.  
  
"Hermione I am sorry! Its just I love him, I kept telling myself I didn't and that I was just trying to find something bad about him, but I love him. I have to admit it sometime but how can I? I mean if he weren't." he sobs.  
  
I get up and walk over to him. He looks so helpless kneeling there on the floor.  
  
"If he weren't what Ron?" I prompt soothingly.  
  
Why am I comforting him? He cheated on me! Why do I even now feel the need to look after him?   
  
"If he weren't going out with Harry!" he shouts at me.  
  
Draco? He loves Draco? That would explain why he hates seeing them together. But he didn't shout out he name Draco, he shouted the name Kastor!   
  
"You didn't shout Draco's name that night! You shouted Kastor! So you're playing the game are you Ron?" I ask angrily.  
  
"No! Draco is his middle name. His first name is Kastor." He sobs again.  
  
I stand up and cross my arms and look down at him.  
  
"Ron get out! Get the hell away from me, you sick bastard! Not only did you cheat on me you're wife! You cheated on your best friend! How the hell do you think Harry is going to feel? Knowing you lied to him and betrayed him? You're worthless Ron. It really is bad enough you hurt me but Harry! Don't you think he has suffered enough already? He has been betrayed by so many, but to be betrayed by his best friend! Get away from me Ron and take this piece of worthless rubbish with you!" I sob as I throw the wedding ring at him.  
  
I stand there and look at him. He makes me feel as if my life for the past three years has been nothing. I have been a trophy wife, I have been used.  
  
I feel a warmth envelope me. Its Severus. I stand there sobbing into his shoulder, feeling loved. No matter what has happened with Ron. I know Severus will always love me.  
  
Ron gets up and walks out and I hear the door click.  
  
"Its OK my dear." I hear Severus say as he strokes my hair and kisses my head. " I suppose sex, lies and betrayal is just part of another year at Hogwarts." He chuckles. 


	5. rons pov

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. And this is for all those people who wanted more of sex lies and betrayal.  
  
  
  
Chapter five. Ron.  
  
I sigh as I sit in the three broomsticks. I have spent most of my time here lately. Ever since that day that I found Hermione with Snape. That disgusting image is still in my mind. Oh god it makes me feel sick. How could she like him? Let alone love him!  
  
I pour more whiskey into my glass and stare at it. What ever happened? How could I have done what I did? I blame him! I blame Draco. Why did he have to make me feel like that? He was the one that broke up my relationship with her. I can't help the way I feel about people so why should I lose everything over it? OK so maybe I am to blame in a small way. But still I wasn't the one that was caught naked with the worst man on this earth.  
  
I drink the whiskey in one gulp and pour another. Looking around the pub I see it must be getting late. There are fewer people here and Madame Rosmerta is beginning to clear tables. But I can stay here for another hour of so yet. I have no where else to go anyway. Not since Hermione left me anyway. The selfish cow kept the house. She said that it was my own fault. She has that room in Hogwarts and the house. Not to mention Snape's room and his house. She has loads of places to live. But when I am drunk enough the shrieking shack isn't all that bad. At least it keeps me dry. Oh well.  
  
I drink the glass dry in another gulp. As I do so the door of the pub opens. I turn to see a figure in the doorway. I can tell it's a woman but her image is slightly blurred.  
  
"Ron? Is that you?" says the woman. Her voice is full of worry and concern. " Oh god how long have you been here? How much have you drunk?"  
  
I sit up and look at her face. Its Hermione. She looks just as beautiful as ever.  
  
Hermione seemed to be fighting some internal battle. Her face was contorted in concentration and her brow was furrowed. Eventually she looked at me with a mix of pity and anger. She helped me up and paid for the drinks and walked me out of the pub.  
  
It is pitch black outside and I can't see anything, I can just feel her arm in mine, supporting me. I know I don't deserve this, and I think she is thinking the same. After all it was me that cheated on her. Not many people would have the compassion to do this for someone that had hurt them so much. I can still remember the night she had found out about the affair I'd had. It was awful. But then she had cheated on me too. But there was no point dwelling on this fact, as it was me who drove her to it. I had hoped to be her first and only love but that idea had gone to the crups when she had left school. She had married Remus Lupin. A teacher! She had married a teacher. Ironic really, I always new she was married to her education. Anyway when the dark lord had risen to full and extreme power he had twice as many followers as he had before he had fallen, and the battle was gruelling. Finally he had been defeated, by Harry of course, but the followers had remained and ever since there had been violent battles between the dark side and the rest of the wizard world. It was in one of these battles that Remus had been killed. I remember it as if it where yesterday. It was a nighttime ambush and Hermione hadn't been there until the very last moment. We were so close to winning and Remus had been urging us all on along with Sirius and Snape and one of the enemies had walked straight up to him and looked him the eye with a deadly glare. They had stood there eyes locked for a few minutes, daring the other to make the first move, then the enemy had draw a knife and plunged it into Remus's chest. At first we had been sure we could save him, after all it was only a muggle knife. But they enemy had disapperated when we reached Remus, and left the knife in his chest. It was a knife made from the purest silver and it had been plunged through his heart. It was the only way to kill a werewolf. Hermione had run up to him as soon as he fell. She had taken his head and laid it on her lap, cradling it and telling him he would be OK and that she loved him. Then he had looked into her eyes and uttered his last words to her, to the world. He said "Hermione. I love you and I always will, but it may be harder for you to see me now. I will always be with you should you need me, that is if you want me to be. Take me with you everywhere and I will protect you."  
  
She had sobbed into his hair. He had tried to speak again but he couldn't so he smiled at her. It was a smile so full of love and feeling that I felt as though someone had reached into my chest and grabbed hold of my heart. I knew Hermione must have been hurting and I wanted to avenge Remus. To kill the man who had done this to him, to Hermione.  
  
My thoughts had taken me all the way to the house I used to share with Hermione. I looked at it and remembered the first time Hermione and me had walked through the door of this house, right after our wedding. Hermione opened the door and walked in the house.  
  
"Ron come on in. I am not going to baby you. You're an idiot! Why do you do this to yourself?" she snapped at me.  
  
The power she had always had over me is still there, and I obediently step over the threshold into the hall. It looks different from how I remember it. I only left 4 months ago and she has redecorated the whole house. There is a strange coat hanging on the banister and an alien broom in the hallway. I follow her into the living room to find stacks of papers around the place, all clearly marked.  
  
"Ron go and have a shower, you do know where the bathroom is. It may help to sober you up!" she says sternly looking at me.  
  
Without a word I nod in agreement and make my way upstairs. In the hall I notice the broom again.  
  
'It's a Thunderstriker 900, the best bloody broom around! God! Who ever would want or need one of these? I didn't think Hermione liked flying? Oh well.'  
  
I walk up the stairs and stop at the top; there is a light on in our old room. I walk towards the door in all intention of looking inside, but then decide against it. After all I am already very honoured to be talked to by Hermione, after the way I treated her. I turn back and go into the bathroom. Its all emerald green and silver and has the intoxicating smell of lavender. I climb into the shower and switch on the water and stand there for a few minutes becoming adjusted to the feeling of the water trickling down my back. As I stand there I can hear voices down stairs. Loving tones. I bet its Snape.  
  
'Why does she like him? Why the hell? He is an old, big nosed, greasy bastard and I hate him. He made my life hell and he now has my wife. Well she was my wife.'  
  
I got out of the shower and wrapped one of the emerald green fluffy towels. I rubbed all of the water off my body. I picked up my robes and put them on.  
  
I wandered out into the hall and looked around. I felt a bit more sober. I stood on the landing looking at the room that me and Hermione had once shared. The light was still on and I wanted to know if it was Snape that was there and whether he was the one that was still shacked up with her. I took one slow step towards the door. I stopped.  
  
'Should I do this? Wouldn't this be taking liberties?'  
  
I took another step closer.  
  
' What would she say if she found me in here?'  
  
I forget my doubts and walked up tot he doors. With only a slight hesitation I pushed it open.  
  
I looked at the bed. It was Hermione. She was sitting in bed reading. She looked up at me.  
  
"Yes Ron?" she asked.  
  
"Oh nothing Hermione, I was just wondering whether could sleep here to night. Erm I don't men in this room, but maybe I could, oh god I mean." I began.  
  
She gave me a wry smile and nodded.  
  
"Ron sit down," I obeyed her, "Ron I am not going to say that I am doing this because I have completely forgiven you or forgotten how you made me feel, but its because I still care about you. I really do. I mean I know I am as stubborn as a donkey and I am not the most easy going person in the world but you put up with that for years even when we where in school." She sat there and looked at me for a minute.  
  
"Oh god Hermione. I love you. I know what I did was wrong and I felt, I mean I still feel awful about it. But as you must have found out with Snape you can't help loving someone no matter how much you think you love your partner. But you know what I think Hermione?" I said as I looked at her.  
  
"His name is Severus not Snape. And no I don't know what you think Ron." She said.  
  
She was being awfully calm about all this.  
  
"I think that we were in love but we were too good friends. We worked better together as friends than as husband and wife. I think we were both playing it safe and settling down with a person we knew we loved. Even if we weren't in love. Do you understand?" I asked.  
  
Hermione smiled and took hold of my hand.  
  
"Yes Ron that is exactly what I think. I couldn't have put it better myself. I do love you and I think I always will but I love you as a friend and I am not in love with you. But Ron I have something that I need to tell you. It was the reason I brought you here." She said urgently.  
  
'Oh god what's wrong?'  
  
"What is it Hermione?" I asked earnestly.  
  
"Ron there is no easy way of saying this so here goes, Ron I'm pregnant." She said as she looked into my eyes.  
  
I looked at her for a second.  
  
'Why is she telling me this? Is it mine? Oh god what if its Severus's?'  
  
"Erm why are you telling me this Hermione? Is it mine? I don't understand. How many months?" I asked as I dropped hr hand from mine.  
  
"I'm about 4 and a half months pregnant, but Ron I don't know who the father is." She said beginning to cry.  
  
I sat there for a minute trying to come to terms with the fact that I may or may not be a father.  
  
"Is there anyway of finding out?" I asked slowly. "And does, Sna, I mean Severus know?"  
  
She dropped her gaze to the bed.  
  
"No he doesn't. I am going to tell him but I don't know how he will react." she said.  
  
I hugged her and held her tightly for a moment.  
  
"Hermione if he loves you truly then he will love this baby as well. You know he will." I said.  
  
"Thank you Ron" she said and sniffed loudly.  
  
She moved over and motioned for me to sit on the bed more comfortably. She was still crying quietly so I held her and stroked her hair hoping that I would comfort her. 


	6. sevs pov

Disclaimer: blah blah blah, you know it all. just read and this is the chapter I like writing the most! Sorry if Snape seems a bit OOC to you but this is how I imagined him to be. OK so review or I won't write anymore!!!!!!!  
  
Dedicated to Sarah cos she always dedicates stuff to me and I always forget to and I know she likes this story. Don't know why!  
  
Also dedicated to nicola! Yes you nic cos she loves Snape too and by the way nic, Alan and Snape are mine! You can't have any not even one night, but you can have this story instead!  
  
Chapter 6 Snape's POV  
  
After Ron left we saw a lot more of each other. We never spoke about what happened. I think she took it as a personal insult that he had chosen a man over her. It was as if she had no faith in herself any more. She seemed to walk around in a dream world. Not angry but sedate, actually she seemed more at peace. She sighed a lot and she used to eat a lot. She even went off sex soon. I thought I was me. I thought I was bad or that she didn't want me anymore. I mean she had been so sexy and now she seems more, I don't know happy I suppose. Anyway at the minute we are living together either in her house, my house or our rooms at Hogwarts. Its about 5 months after Ron found us together and we are still together.  
  
"Morning Severus!" says Minerva jovially as I walk into the staff room. She is sitting in the corner reading witch weekly. I see the cover has a picture has a picture of a witch that looks strangely familiar. Blonde and blue eyed with incredibly white teeth.  
  
I nod in her direction. She takes it as a hello and I am allowed to carry on with my tasks of the morning. I walk over to the sideboard where there are several cups of coffee steaming. I pick up a cup and sit down in a chair. I look at the cup, its stupid really; I have picked up the same cup I usually do. I pick this cup up every morning, I don't even realise I'm doing it. It's green, of course, with a snake on. That's how bloody bad this job is it's even got me choosing crockery that's the same colour as my house colours. I look into the depths of the coffee and watch the bubbles burst on the surface. As I take a mouthful the door opens and a Hermione walks in.  
  
"Morning Minerva!" she says in the same tone Minerva greeted me with.  
  
"Good morning Hermione. How are you feeling?" asks Minerva and shoots me a wry smile.  
  
I scowl at her and take another mouthful of coffee.  
  
Hermione walks over and gets a cup of coffee for herself and leans against the counter. I get up and take my cup over to the sink and stand next to her.  
  
"Morning Hermione," I say and take a step closer.  
  
She takes a step back.  
  
"Severus," she whispers out the corner of her mouth. "Minerva's watching!" she whispered.  
  
I walk over to my seat and sit down again. Pondering why she does this. I have been with her for 5 months now and still she won't let us be revealed to be having a relationship in front of the staff. It's not as if they can't guess, I mean I am always away at the same time as her. We come to the great hall together.  
  
"Erm I have a class to teach so I will see both of you later," says Minerva as she gets up and walks to the door, "and Severus your erm flying low." She said suppressing a laugh and walks out.  
  
Hermione sprays the coffee that was in her mouth, all over the table in front of her. I look down to see Minerva was right! Bloody evil women! Quickly I do up the zip and glare at Hermione.  
  
"I suppose you think that's funny?" I scowl as I cross my legs.  
  
"Actually I did my dear forgetful one." She giggles as she pulls out her wand and clears up the mess that she created. "Really cute choice of underwear Sev, I never picked you for a cartoon character type of person."  
  
I scowl again.  
  
"Why do you do that?" I ask and watch her eyes question me, "you know the `Minerva's watching' I mean its not as if its obvious! Are you ashamed of me?" I ask.  
  
She begins to laugh again. "Oh dear Sev, you really do misinterpret the situation don't you. My dear," I hate it when she mocks me like this, "I just don't want them to treat us like a couple. You know `what are you getting Severus and Hermione for Christmas,' or `are you going to see Severus and Hermione?' I used to get that with Ron, it's as if we are one person not two." She says.  
  
I think for a while. Seems a pretty strange reason and a lame one too if you ask me.  
  
"Hermione I can tell your lying to me. You won't look me in the face. Why don't you want to tell anyone about us? They do already know for god sake even the idiot students have guessed."  
  
Hermione looked worried for a minute and then fought the expression away.  
  
"Severus nothing is wrong honestly." She takes a mouthful of coffee and sits down.  
  
I sit and stare at her. She is avoiding looking at me. Her gaze goes from the pictures on the walls to the rip in a chair to the magazines on the tables. I get up and walk over to her. Standing over her so she can only see me I fold my arms. I raise an eyebrow in a questioning expression.  
  
"Severus stop it you're acting like my father!" she laughs nervously.  
  
I kneel down on the floor next to her chair and look her in the face.  
  
"Hermione look at me." Still she doesn't. I reach up and place my hand on her cheek and turn her face slowly towards me. "Hermione," I say in a soft loving whisper, "what's wrong?"  
  
I can see tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"Severus I didn't want to have to tell you this, but I knew I would have to sooner or later. Severus there is no easy way to say this,"  
  
She paused and looked at me scared and tired. Was she trying to break up with me?  
  
"Severus I am pregnant." She said quietly.  
  
I sat there and my hand dropped from her face. Had I heard right? Hermione was pregnant? What do I say? How do I react to this?  
  
"Is it mine?" I ask certain the answer is yes.  
  
"I don't know." She said sadly and looked away from me.  
  
She doesn't know! How can she not know? Is it that difficult to remember if she has slept with me or not?  
  
"What do you mean you don't know? How can you not know? Who else have you slept with? How many months pregnant are you?" I ask in increasing worry.  
  
"I am about 6-7 months pregnant. And if that's the case it could be Ron's or yours. I don't know. Severus I want it to be yours I need you to be with me. I need you to help me through this. Severus please understand me." She begged.  
  
I stood up and strode over to the window, confused and angry. Should I stay with her? I do love her but what if the kid is Ron's? How could I cope with that?  
  
"Well are you going to have it?" I asked my back turned to her.  
  
"Of course I am, Severus I need to have this baby. It is part of me. I want it to be your baby, but even if its Ron's I will love it just the same." She said sad and shocked that I could be so uncaring.  
  
"Well I don't want a child." I said maliciously.  
  
My back was still turned to her and I had images of her and Ron. It made me sick. He had touched her. My Hermione had once been his. My Hermione. How could I treat her like this if I loved her so much? Its because I didn't want to share her. I needed her to be all mine.  
  
"Severus why are you being like this? I thought you loved me. I thought you would understand." I turned to look at her. She seemed to have shrunk in the chair and looked tiny and scared and like a child. "I need you now Severus. I never asked anything from you, but now I need you! I need you to care for this baby and me. It is another human after all."  
  
She got up and placed her cup on the table before walking over to me and taking hold of my hand. I pulled it out of her grasp roughly and turned away from her. I needed to clear my head. I wanted to look after her but a baby! It's a shock to any man, but what if you didn't even know if the woman you loved was having your child?  
  
I strode over to the door in a whirlwind of robes and anger.  
  
"Severus!" she called, but I didn't turn back I slammed the door and strode all the way down to my classroom.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Lying on my bed I look at the ceiling and wonder what to do. I love her. I should be there with her sharing this pregnancy. Supporting her and telling her its all going to be OK. But why can't I? Why don't I want this child? Well it may not be mine! I can't look after Ron's child! But I love her.  
  
I hate being uncertain. It had angered me! I had spent the rest of the day ignoring her and avoiding her. If I had to answer her, my replies would be short, curt and concise. The staff suspected something was wrong and the atmosphere at dinner was tense. So tense you could have sliced through it with sword. I had caused several people to flatten themselves against walls as I had walked with an angry air around me and no one questioned me. Several students were in detention for trivial things like laughing too loud.  
  
I got up and walked over to the window in my room. It was only a small one but I could see the lake from here. I opened the window and inhaled several lungs full of fresh air. I turned round to look back into my room. It was dark but I could see the pile of discarded clothes that lay on my floor. I had wanted to rid myself of any memory of the incident in the staff room and to start with I had removed my clothes. I was now walking around in my black trousers and black silk shirt. My hair was even more unruly and unkempt than usual due to the fact that I had run my fingers through when trying to think.  
  
I walked over to the door of my room and opened it only to find a figure in front of me. They had been about to knock on my door.  
  
"What do you want?" I snarled at the figure.  
  
"I want you to grow up and let me talk to you." It was Ron. "I know we don't like each other and we both would like nothing more than to give each other a black eye, but this isn't about us! This is about Hermione! You bastard! Do you know what a state she's in? You fuckin' inconsiderate bastard!" he was saying quietly. I would have preferred it if he had been screaming it.  
  
"Weasly you're hardly the person to talk to me about morals and right and wrong ways to do things. Considering your past behaviour!" I growl at him.  
  
"You don't get it do you? Hermione, for some inane reason, loves you! She thought you felt the same way." He said ignoring my comment about him.  
  
"I do love her, but can't love this child." I say simply.  
  
"Why? Because it might be mine? Well if I was in your shoes I think I would still support Hermione after all its you who she's chosen not me. And what if the child's yours? What's gonna happen then? You gonna go back to her and apologies? If you truly loved her you would be with her every step of the way!" he said, his face getting redder every minute.  
  
I walked into me room and back towards the window. Ho9w does he have the nerve to do this? To come in here and make me think about believing him and doing what he says.  
  
"Do you really think she would forgive me? After the way I acted? Do you think I can look after a child? I didn't want children. I took this job because I had to not because I wanted to. I never wanted children, even with the woman I love most." I was shouting at him.  
  
"Well fuck off then! She obviously doesn't need someone like you. I'm going to find out if I can help her! Thanks for royally fuckin' everything up!" he shouted and left slamming the door on his way out.  
  
I was seething. I picked up the bottle on the table next to me and threw it at the door. Glass shattered everywhere and the contents of the bottle ran down the wall. I picked up the next bottle and hurled it at the door again. It missed and shattered against the wall as the door opened.  
  
"Severus I thought it may have been you in here." It was Minerva.  
  
"get out! get away from me and get out!" I screamed.  
  
She looked scared but determined.  
  
"no," she said calmly, "you need to go to the hospital wing. That is if you are going to do the right thing. Hermione has gone into premature labour and I thought you may like to know."  
  
"I said get out." I whispered in a deadly voice.  
  
She nodded and left. Leaving me alone and angry again. What was I going to do? Be a man or be a coward?  
  
****Right now review or I will send my skrewts over to harm you and if the don't work I have a new dragon that could do with some fire breathing practice. Any flames will be used to create salamanders with. And if I'm being really mean I will send legolas to shoot you with his arrow, and Sarah I didn't mean for that to sound like an inuendo!**** 


	7. hermiones pov

Usual disclaimer applies and this is for deanne! This is what could happen if you do it with out using the present jane gave you! You know what I mean Deanne, and if you manage to last till next birthday I'll give you a pound too!  
  
Chapter 7 - Hermione   
  
BANG!  
  
The staff room door slams shut and I can here the noisy strides as Severus storms off to his classroom. I sink slowly into the chair next to me.  
  
Why had he acted like that? I mean I know he would be upset maybe a little angry but not this livid. He had just flown off the handle. I thought he loved me. I thought him to be different.  
  
I began to cry. Hot wet tears welled in my eyes and spilled fourth. I didn't do anything to stop them. They fell from my eyes and ran down my cheeks and my nose. Dripping onto my robes and soaking them. The concealment charm I had used to cover my `bump' was beginning to wear off and I could see it visibly. I could feel the baby moving inside me and it only served to fuel my tears. I knew that this baby would have no real father. Either it would have Ron, and I wasn't going back to him, or it would have Severus, who wasn't going to come back to me.  
  
I sat there for what seemed like eyes hunched up and sobbing, replaying the whole scene in my mind. Why had he reacted like that? I mean I know it was as hock but I thought that he loved me. As is sat there I heard voices outside the door. I froze realising that someone was about to walk in and find me pregnant and a mess. I scrambled around for my wand. It was too late.  
  
"Yes Albus I'll get that done right away! Hermione!" it was Minerva. "Oh Hermione what's wrong dear? Oh good lord! Your pregnant!"  
  
I looked at her with sad red, tear filled eyes. And stopped the search for my wand and sat there in front of her with my head down and my hands together on my lap. I felt like I was in school again and I was about to be reprimanded for doing something stupid.  
  
"Minerva I can explain." I began but then shook my head, "no I can't. I'm pregnant and I don't know who the father is!"  
  
Minerva sat down next to me and took hold of my hand.  
  
"Hermione my dear this will be OK. Really it will all turn out fine." She cooed and began to stroke my hand.  
  
"Minerva, Severus doesn't want the baby, not even if it's his. He said he didn't want kids and he got really angry. I don't know what I am going to do, I'm gonna have to leave my job and my house and move. It would be too painful to stay here! I don't wan to hurt him anymore." I sad sadly and began to wipe the tears away from my face, the result was that I wiped mascara all over my face.  
  
"Hermione you will do no such thing! I will not allow you to change your life to protect him! He has always been like this. He thinks of nothing but himself. I will talk to him if you want me to?" she said in a calming whisper.  
  
I shook my head and got up. Walking to the window I looked out of it just as Severus had done. I can see the lake and the rock where I had sat on that fateful night when Severus had looked after me. It had been nearly 9 months ago. Two weeks after that I had slept with him and we had been together since then.  
  
I turned to look at Minerva.  
  
"Minerva I," but I stopped I couldn't continue. I clutched my stomach. I felt the most intense pain.  
  
"Hermione?" asked Minerva nervously, "Hermione my dear what's wrong?"  
  
"Minerva I think I'm going into labour." I said and sure enough my waters broke moments later.  
  
"Oh god!" shouted Minerva as she rushed over to try and help me.  
  
"I'll go to the hospital wing, its OK. I'll be fine." I told her trying to keep calm and breathe.  
  
I got up to the hospital wing and knocked on the door.  
  
"Erm Poppy?" I called as I gritted my teeth against another surge of pain.  
  
"What is it? Came Poppy Pomfrey's unhurried yet exasperated tone.  
  
"I am erm, I think I'm in labour." I said in shock and pain.  
  
She looked up from her desk in the corner and looked at me taking a moment to come to terms with the bump I did not have this morning. For a moment longer she sat there and then she jumped up and began to flutter about saying `oh god if only you had said Hermione I could have prepared for you, I wish you had said.'  
  
I laughed inwardly as she began to run about getting curtains and things to surround the bed I was to have. Finally she had got all she needed and I was sat on the bed wondering bow I had let myself get into this mess. I had had to get changed into a nightdress and I looked a mess.  
  
"Poppy! I can't wear this I look a mess!" I said trying to lighten the tone as I gritted my teeth through yet another contraction. Poppy didn't smile instead she looked worried.  
  
"Erm Hermione dear how far along are you? Do you know?" she asked as she looked at me.  
  
"Erm about 6-7 I think, it's awful early I know." I said.  
  
" Actually dear I think its more like 8 months," she said but the worried look didn't disappear.  
  
"Poppy what's wrong why do you look so worried? What's the matter?" I asked as I held my stomach.  
  
"Erm it looks as if there could be some complications dear. I think I may have to call for Albus he will know what to do." She said and ran off.  
  
I looked around the room alternating wondering what to do and squeezing the sheets as each contraction came. Eventually I realised that I wanted Ron to be here. I grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill from the bedside cabinet cupboard.  
  
Ron  
  
I need you to be here. I have gone into labour. Please hurry.  
  
Hermione.  
  
As if to answer the problem of how to get this to the owlery or to Ron, Minerva came rushing in.  
  
"Minerva can you take this to Ron please? Or get an owl to take to Ron? Please." I said and handed the note to her.  
  
She nodded and left the room; I could hear her footsteps down the corridor.  
  
Moments later I could hear footsteps were getting nearer. The door bust open and Poppy came bustling in with Dumbledore behind her.  
  
"Hermione how are you?" he asked with a slightly worried look.  
  
"Erm well apart from the fact that I have another human being inside me that is trying to get and causing me, aaarrrgh, immense pain, then yeah I'm absolutely fine. You?" I said hoping that if I kept this up I may crack a smile on someone's face. The way they all looked so worried unnerved me.  
  
"Hermione I have some very bad news," said Albus solemnly, "there is a very slim chance that both of you will come out of this alive. It may come down to the fact that it will be a choice between saving you and saving the child." He said as he laid a hand on my stomach. "Usually it is left up to the father to decide." He said and then he stood silent.  
  
Well I didn't know who the father was did I? Severus didn't want to know and Ron was only just on his way here. What was I going to do?  
  
"Albus can you just see if you can save both of us? I don't want to loose my child and I don't want to leave it alone in the world with out a mother." I asked desperately.  
  
"Hermione I had intended to do that but I needed you to know the risks." Said Albus and moved to talk to Poppy as Minerva stormed in the door.  
  
"Well I never!" she shouted, "Hermione, Ron was already here. He had come to try and persuade Severus to grow up and I have just been to do the same and you know that man needs to pull the broomstick from out of his backside!" she fumed.  
  
Thankful for the distraction and the break in the tension I smiled through the pain.  
  
Minerva must have felt the tension because she turned and saw Albus standing there. He beckoned to her and she followed him outside.  
  
I could hear their voices and then a third voice, a man's voice, Ron's voice.  
  
"Ron you can't go in there!" said Minerva, her voice muffled through the wooden door.  
  
I gave up trying to listen in; instead I left my mind wander as much as it could through contractions. Where was Severus? Why wasn't he here? Why didn't he want to know me any more and what would he do if it was his child?  
  
Poppy was still bustling around as usually when Albus walked in again.  
  
"My dear how far apart are the contractions? Can you tell me roughly?" he asked in a soothing voice.  
  
I thought for a moment before gritting my teeth and nodding.  
  
"About 3-4 minutes apart." I said.  
  
"Really? That soon? Oh Merlin's beard! POPPY!" he shouted and poppy came running.  
  
He took her aside and whispered in her ear. I hated the way he kept doing this he kept doing this. Instead of not worrying me it only fuelled my panic.  
  
"Hermione dear," I heard him say soothingly, "Hermione you are going to have to relax or it will cause more problems for the birth." He said stroking my head.  
  
"Albus I am sorry but if you can honestly lie her with all the whispering of people and the knowledge that one of us may die and then try and act relaxed then you are a better human than me!" I was practically shouting at him.  
  
"Hermione do you want to be asleep during this? Or would you like to stay awake?" he asked ignoring my outburst.  
  
"I just want it to all be over! Yes I want to be asleep. Please just make it all stop!" I shouted.  
  
Poppy walked over and handed me a goblet and told me to drink it. It was warm and creamy. The fumes were intoxicating and I could soon feel myself sinking into a dark warm fuzzy place. I could hear all conversations becoming far away as I felt the liquid flow to every part of my body. I could here one voice clearer than the rest.  
  
"Its OK Hermione I'm here and its going to be OK."  
  
A/N omg this is turning into a real soap opera! Days of our lives and Emmerdale eat your heart out! But dun dun dun who is with Hermione? Is it Ron is it Severus? Well if you want to know then you better review cos until I get some reviews then the next instalment doesn't go up! Ha ha ha! I am in control! 


	8. hermione again

Chapter 8  
  
I could feel myself beginning to wake up again. The blackness was ebbing and the world around me looked fuzzy and was becoming a little clearer every moment. I could hear muffled conversations around me from everywhere.  
"Albus is she going to make it?"  
"I think so. You know how strong she is."  
"What about the baby? Is that OK?"  
"It is still very ill. Possibly fatal."  
I opened my eyes and looked through a film of tears. I became aware of a dull pain but ignored it. Where was my baby? I tried to speak but I couldn't. It felt as if my voice had been taken away and I was left with nothing.  
I felt someone stroking my hair and I looked up to see Albus.  
"Hermione my dear its OK. You're fine. You just calm down and rest." I looked with him at panic, trying with my eyes to say what my voice could not. He understood though. " Hermione your child is still very ill and it is too early to say whether he will live. You had a little boy."   
I smiled at the thought of a little boy. Images of him playing on his first broom and playing Quidditch jumped into my mind. But they were quickly squashed by the realisation that he might not live.  
I sat up and looked around the room. Looking for the person who had given me comfort. The person whose words were the last I heard before I sank into the blackness. I knew it was not Poppy or Minerva, for it had been a man's voice. And yet it was too young to be Albus'. I knew who it was though. It was the father of my child. The man, who I knew merely through the comfort that he had given me before I fell asleep, would look after me and my child, no matter what.   
I fell back on the pillow of my bed and began to let myself wake up from the draught, which was responsible for my falling asleep. I could feel myself able to hear properly again and my vision became less blurry. Eventually I tried to speak.  
"Can I have some water?" I managed to say. Why was speaking such an effort? Actually just thinking was an effort. My whole body ached and I felt to exhausted to do anything.  
"Here you are dear," said Minerva who looked more haggard than ever. She handed me a glass of water and smiled.  
" Oh Hermione he is beautiful, wait until you see him," she said almost crying, like she was the proud grandmother.  
"Can I see him please?" I asked to Albus who was standing in the corner.  
He nodded and walked over to the small crib next to my bed. I hadn't seen it and I as looked into it I saw a small bundle in the middle of the crib. Albus picked it up carefully and laid it on my lap. I unwrapped it slightly so I could see it clearly. He was beautiful. "Is he?" I asked without taking my eyes off the baby. But the room was now empty all the staff had left.  
I looked back to the baby.  
"Yes he is mine," said a voice from the door.  
" I know but I need to be completely sure." I said.  
The figure walked over to me and planted a kiss on my forehead.  
"I love you." I said to the man in front of me. To the father of my child. To Severus.  
He sat down next to my bed.  
"I love you too Hermione. I always did and always will. But I didn't know whether I could love another. I didn't want to share you with anyone not even my own flesh and blood. I had to do it once before and the result was that she left me because the child had been as ill as yours is now. He died a week after birth. I thought it might have brought back repressed memories. But now I see him I know I want to take care of both of you." He said as he stroked my hair.  
"Wow Severus I didn't think you could be like this. So paternal, so caring, so." I stopped searching for the word.  
"So human?" he offered.  
"I suppose," I giggled, " but then I suppose I was thinking too much about the you I knew as a student. The you that didn't care about what people thought and that you didn't care about them either."  
He nodded and mused on my words for a while. I turned my attention back to the baby. He was very small, with beautiful black hair and a small mouth. I couldn't see his eyes but I knew they would be brown.  
"He is very ill Hermione. You know he may not last the night." Said Severus sadly as he looked at me.  
" I know but if I hope enough maybe he will Severus." I said as I looked into Severus eyes. Tears welled up in my own eyes and I held the child close to my chest. As I sat there the tears ran down my cheeks and fell onto the head of my child.  
" Oh Hermione be careful you're crying on him."   
" Severus I don't care, he may not be here tomorrow. I want to be as close to him as I can." I sobbed.   
Severus took the child from my arms and laid him in the crib. Gently he bent forward and kissed the baby's head. Then he sat down next to me again. As he did I heard footsteps down the corridor and seconds later the door opened.  
"Hermione I," but the figure stopped. It was Severus, but Severus was also sitting next to me.  
I looked from one to the other and back again. Which was the real Severus?   
Eventually the Severus next to me stood up.   
" I'm sorry," he said, " I just wanted to be close to you Hermione. I wanted to try and help you calm down so you wouldn't hurt the baby. If that meant I had to be Severus to do it then so be it. But I knew you couldn't be calm until he was here with you. I didn't know whether he was going to turn up and take on his role as father so I had to do something. I suppose that there is some human left in him. After all he is here now isn't he?" as he had been speaking the figure next to Hermione had turned from Severus back into Ron.  
I didn't know what to say so I just sat there and looked at the baby next to me.  
The real Severus was fuming.   
"How dare you Weasly! You insolent little shit! That's is my child!" he was livid, he face was paler than usual.  
"Well I didn't know whether you were gonna grow up and accept that you had made a mistake and now you would have to take responsibility for it did I? I just knew that I needed to help Hermione calm down enough to have this baby, you're baby without too much trouble and without harming either of them. You weren't about to do that were you? See, if you really loved her then you would have done it yourself! Even if it had been my baby! Well sod you then! I try and help you out of a bad spot and you throw it in my face you unfeeling fuck! You don't deserve her anymore than I do!" Ron shouted and then he turned to me. " Bye Hermione" he whispered and kissed my forehead and then he walked out.   
The baby was screaming at this point and I picked him up and held him close to me. Severus walked over to me and stroked my arm, but I pulled it away from him.  
" Don't touch me." I said quietly.  
" Hermione please." He began.  
"No Severus! You're the reason this happened. If I hadn't have slept with you I wouldn't have been pregnant with this kid. But that's not what made me angry. What made me angry was the fact that you couldn't face up to the fact that I needed help and you got scared. You got scared that you would have to show some emotion and actually be human. Instead the one that calmed me in the end was Ron! It's not his baby or his responsibility and yet he helped. He came down to your room and tried to reason with you didn't he? And then he came here and helped me! He took on your responsibility Severus and all you can do is hate him! You're not feeling! He didn't have to do anything for me Severus I walked out on him!"  
I looked away from him.  
I felt him sit there for a few moments trying to think of the words to say and then he got up and left.  
Why had I done that? Why had I driven him away? Only a few hours ago I had been crying that all I wanted was him but now.  
  
  
  
A/N sorry its short but I couldn't have this in the other chapter I needed it to be a cliff hanger and it really is turning into a soap opera. OK so competition time. If you can think of a really good ending then email it to me and I'll give you eternal credit and praise in my story, plus I have so many endings running round my brain that I can't choose one! 


	9. sev pov

1 Chapter 9  
  
  
  
I slammed the door to the hospital wing behind me and leant on the cold stone wall. Why had she said that? Was she beginning to love Ron again? Had I misjudged the situation so badly? I know deep down that she is right and that Ron shouldn't be the one that is looking after and that it should be me that is comforting her and making her happy. But how can I when I have just seen how attentive he is to her? I could never be that loving and caring. I am too selfish for that. I love her I am madly in love with her, but I still put myself first. I know I do but this isn't just her and me any more I have a child now too. What am I to do?  
  
I push my self up off the wall and go back to my room. The room looks as dark as my mood. It shows all of me and none of her and yet she spends a lot of time here. True she has her own rooms but they show me in them too. There are pictures of me and her and things that I have given her. But in my room the only evidence of her, is the several strands of honey brown hair on the pillow and the cloak on the back of the chair. Other than that I could have been alone for months. I know I have to change. I know I have to do it for myself as much as her. There I go again thinking about myself! I am just like my father. Oh god no I don't want to be like my father! My father the man that killed for fun, that treated me as an apprentice rather than a son! The man that acted like I am now, that shunned me for being alive.  
  
Pushing the thoughts from my mind I went over to my wardrobe and pulled out a cloak. I silvery almost liquid cloak. Pulling it around myself I disappeared from mortal eyes. I walked over to the door and opened it. To anyone watching it would have looked as if the door had opened itself, not that it would be abnormal here at Hogwarts. Walls have been known to pretend to be doors and some doors refuse to open.  
  
Carefully I lock my room and walk back towards the hospital wing, avoiding anyone. Silence and solitude shall be the only company I should need while I ponder my actions.  
  
I reach the hospital wing soon. I wasn't really thinking about where I was going and I just followed my feet. Pulling out my wand I mutter a spell and the door becomes transparent to my eyes only. I see Hermione sleeping with my son in her arms. My son. It sounds nice. Mine. Part of me.  
  
I open the door quietly and shut it behind me just as quietly. Almost silently, shadow like I walk over to Hermione and lift the baby gently and hold it in my arms. He snuffles slightly in his sleep and soon settles again. I lay him in his crib and sit next to Hermione. She looks so peaceful and calm as she lies there. I can tell she is not in a deep sleep she seems slightly aware of a presence in the room and she seems to know it not to be harmful just there. I smile at her; her face is so childlike as she sleeps. She barely looks old enough to have left school let alone have been married and now a mother. I know she will be a good mother with or without my being the father. She is strong in a way I could never be.  
  
I feel tears prick in my eyes. Trying to fight them makes my eyes burn and I blink hard. She is so honest to life and I have lived a life of deceptions and yet she says she still loves me. How can this girl change me? Turn me from independent to dependent? Turn me from cold to loving? From a man into a human? How could she love me?  
  
She stirs in her sleep and turns over. She smiles as she does so and I hear her murmur one word in her sleep.  
  
"Severus."  
  
I get up and head towards the door. When I reach it I pause, a thought crosses my mind and I turn back. I walk over to Hermione and take down the hood of my cloak and kiss her forehead gently.  
  
"I love you and my son. Whether I'm here or not I will always love you." I whisper in her ear.  
  
I straighten up and turn to the door. There is Ron standing there and looking at me smiling.  
  
"What do you want Weasly? Come to laugh at me now?" I snarl quietly not want to wake either of the room's occupants. The smile fell from Ron's face faster than Potter did when he fell off his broom.  
  
"No I wanted to help. But of course your Professor Snape! How could you need help?" he asked coldly.  
  
He leaves the room. What if he can help? What if he knows what's wrong with my son? I run after him.  
  
"Weasly what? What can you help me with?" I ask, trying not to seem interested.  
  
"Only that if you want to save your son you will need my help." Ron said matter of factly. He looked at me coolly, watching to see if I was ready to corroborate with him.  
  
"Why will I need your help?" I ask hotly.  
  
"Because your son has a defective lung and if we work quick enough we can counter act the way at which it is developing. He was premature so that lung is still growing, if we work together we can stop it before its too late." Ron said and looked at me.  
  
"What is it 'we' have to do?" I ask staring at Ron, he has the nerve to stand here and tell me what I have to do.  
  
Ron gave me an exasperated look.  
  
" I thought you were the sodding teacher here? You have to brew a potion! You know!" he said and looked at me incredulously. I was too in shock at his knowledge to think of a suitable comeback. I thought for a bit.  
  
"You mean the panacée potion? That is one of the most intricate potions known!" I say shocked. "Is that the only way?"  
  
"According to Dumbledore it is. And he says to work it needs to be made with in the next 12 hours." Says Ron.  
  
"Well then follow me." I say and turn on my heel and head back to the dungeon with large strides.  
  
I open the door and walk into the potion lab.  
  
"I'm sure you still remember how to set up a cauldron?" I ask dryly.  
  
Ron nods and goes to the cupboard and begins to take out the necessary equipment. I walk to my office and begin to search the rows of the books to find the necessary book. Finally I find it 'Most Powerful and Potent Potions' I have had this book for years and only ever used it once. It is the only book to have printed the most deadly and most painful poison known to wizard kind. The poison has no antidote and causes irreversible death. It kills you from the inside out, freezing and slowing down the entire body until it stops completely. I shudder at the time I saw it used.  
  
"Are you ready to start?" shouts Ron impatiently.  
  
I come back to earth with a bump. Striding out of the office I shoot Ron a deadly glare. Walking over to the table he is working at I dump the book in front of him open at the right page. The result is that dust flies everywhere causing him to choke. He waves the dust away from his face and read the list of ingredients.  
  
"Half of these look French!" he exclaims.  
  
"Erm that would be because they are," I say impatiently. "You can put anything past you."  
  
He glowers at me and continues reading. I walk over to the book and put my wand on the page and mutter a spell. Immediately the words change and suddenly it is written in English. I sneer at him and walk over to my store cupboard and search the shelves for the ingredients.  
  
"Blackbent root, powdered dragon blood, powdered sharks fang, snake oil," I laugh inwardly that a cure all contains snake oil. Muggles have believed snake oil to be a cure all for years, but unknown to them you have to mix it with a whole list of other things. I continue the search for the ingredients, "dried mandrake skin, veela hair and diamond water."  
  
I take these ingredients into the room and lay them before Ron. He picks up the mandrake skin and begins to cut it up as directed in the book. I take hold of the vial of diamond water and a small bowl. Carefully a drop about 4 drops of the liquid into the bowl and then I pick up the snake oil. I shake the bottle and then pour half the contents into the bowl.  
  
"Hey Weasly good stuff this snake oil." I sneer at him.  
  
He looks at me suspiciously, wondering what the point of that comment is.  
  
"Good for what?" he asks looking at the bottle.  
  
"Makes brilliant lubrication, should you ever need it." I smirk.  
  
He glowers at me and puts his head down again.  
  
"So what is Malfoy like then? Better than Hermione?" he glowers again and mumbles something.  
  
I grin inwardly and carry on stirring the fluid in the bowl. Slowly it turns purple and begins to bubble. I pour it into the empty cauldron.  
  
"Weasly go into the cupboard and get me the bottle of tulip nectar." He follows my instructions with a scowl on his face. He reaches the tiny cupboard and forces his way in past the mess. "Oh I know it's a tight squeeze Weasly but I didn't think you'd mind that." I sneer again.  
  
He emerges his face the same colour as his hair. He thrusts the bottle at me and stalks back to his work place.  
  
For the next two hours we worked almost in silence following the potion recipe to the letter. I had to admit that it would have taken me three times as long to do this on my own as the preparation of the ingredients was complex and time consuming.  
  
"Oh Weasly!" I yelled as he knocked over a bottle of diamond water, "do you know what that costs? Or how difficult it is to obtain? I trust you're not that clumsy with Malfoy?" I jeered as he cleared the mess up.  
  
I could see him fighting with himself not to snap.  
  
Finally it happened after I had made a comment about his roughness was to be expected due to his choice in partners.  
  
"WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU SHUT UP?" he screamed at me.  
  
He was shaking and his face was the colour of beetroot. His fists were clenched and his teeth were clamped together.  
  
"Weasly don't you dare talk to me like that you insignificant little shit. You're the reason this happened!" he said in a deadly cold whisper.  
  
"What the hell do you mean?" he yelled in fury.  
  
"Well if you hadn't gone and caught the snitch for the other team then she wouldn't have left you and none of this would have happened. See Weasly you have a lot to answer for." I spit at him.  
  
"My fault? Well let me just check, oh yeah who was the cheating bastard who had to shag her? Oh yes it was you! Why the hell she did it I will never know but she did and now she is paying for it." He said to me in an icy tone.  
  
For a few minutes we stood there glaring at each other. At that moment the cauldron began to pop, indicating that the potion was done. If it hadn't there may have been a fight.  
  
I stepped away from him and went over to the cauldron and stirred it. Using a ladle I took some of the liquid out of the cauldron and poured it in to a goblet. Steam flowed over the sides of the goblet and evaporated.  
  
"It's done." I spit at him before turning on my heel and walk out the door.  
  
I knock on the door of the hospital wing and walk in. Hermione is still asleep and Albus is sat next to her.  
  
"Ah Severus is that the potion I told Ron that you would have to brew?" I nod, "good, well bring it here then."  
  
I hand him the goblet and take a step back. He opens the baby's mouth slightly and pours a tiny amount in. the baby protests quietly and then calms down.  
  
"Well that should cure him now. But there is the small problem of Hermione. She has not woken up. I have tried everything to wake her and none of it works, I fear that she is in a coma." He says sadly. "I told you this pregnancy would be hard and that it may result in the death of one of them, well now is the time to see if it is true. Her blood pressure is alarmingly low and her breathing is shallow."  
  
I look at him in horror. Taking a seat next to Hermione I take hold of her hand. Albus looks at me sadly.  
  
"I'll leave you alone." He says and walks out.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N wow well this turned out a bit more OTT than I wanted but well Sev will not be told what to do! Honestly he's a nightmare. Oh well now I'm sure you want to click the review button and give me the best goddamn review imaginable, so I'll let you get on with it. 


	10. the end

Finally its here the next chapter of sex lies and betrayal. Sorry it took so long to do! Honest but its here now so enjoy.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Hermione  
  
Oh god what's happening? I can't see anything. I can't open my eyes. Oh no what's wrong? I can't speak.  
  
Above me I can hear conversations, they seem a bit fuzzy and distant but they are still audible.  
  
"Well that should cure him now. But there is the small problem of Hermione. She has not woken up. I have tried everything to wake her and none of it works, I fear that she is in a coma. I told you this pregnancy would be hard and that it may result in the death of one of them, well now is the time to see if it is true. Her blood pressure is alarmingly low and her breathing is shallow."  
  
That's Albus's voice. What are they doing? Who is he talking to? Where is my baby?  
  
I try and move but find I can't. All I can do is listen to the conversations around me, not be a part of them. What if I have to do this forever?  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." I hear Albus say.  
  
Who? Who is left alone with me? Severus? Ron?  
  
"Its going to be ok Hermione, I love you no matter what." Its Severus oh god it's so nice to hear his voice. But it sounds so far away and sounds as if it's getting further away.  
  
Severus don't go. Why can't I say this to him?  
  
It's getting even harder to breathe, oh someone help me.  
  
  
  
Severus  
  
"Its going to be ok Hermione, I love you no matter what." I tell her.  
  
I no what will happen, the same as always happens with me. She is going to die, everyone I have ever loved died. My mother, my sister, my wife, my brother and now Hermione. Do I dare even try and love this child? What if he dies too? I am convinced I have a curse upon me.  
  
I hold her hand and feel an incredibly weak pulse.  
  
"Oh god Hermione I love you so much, I just wish you could hear this. I'm trying to change! I'm I want to be the kind of father you want for your child. I want to change but I can't do it alone I need you, you can't leave me. No Hermione you can't. Don't leave me." I sob into her chest. "Does love mean nothing now?"  
  
I clutch at her hand as I feel her pulse beat slowly and weakly. I can't believe this is happening to her, to me.  
  
Next to me is our son, our son. Looking as peaceful as his mother, but he can interact he can hear and see and feel.  
  
I pick him up out of his cot and hold him gently to my chest. He feels so warm and so comfortable. He looks so perfect. He has Hermione's nose and mouth and my black hair. His eyes are closed but I hope they are like Hermione's, hazel and beautiful.  
  
Oh how am I going to look after him? He is another person! Someone I have to help grow up, to turn into a good person. Someone I have to teach. But as I look at him I realize I want to. I want to teach him, I want to watch him grow up; I want to be his father. No I want to be his dad. I had a father; I want my son to have a dad.  
  
"Hermione what shall we call him?" I ask knowing she can't hear. "I think we should give him a Greek name, something strong. After all our names are Greek, well actually mine is Latin but still. What about naming him after a god? Or a hero? What about Persius? No that's sounds awful. I know what about Heracles? Heracles Romulus Snape. That's sounds good."  
  
I look down at the tiny form of the child in my arms.  
  
"You are going to be a strong person you know, especially with Hermione as your mother, Heracles suits you." I say to the sleeping baby. "Love you so much."  
  
I turn to Hermione, "Hermione I love you more than life its self and I want you to be with me now and forever."  
  
  
  
Hermione  
  
Oh god I feel like I'm falling oh god help me.  
  
I can hear Severus muffled and unhappy. Oh how I wish I could see him, speak to him, touch him. But I can't and I don't think I ever will again. I don't I will speak to anyone ever again not ever. I know what is happening. I'm dieing, I wish I could have seen my child properly first. I wish I could name him.  
  
I strain my ears to try and make sense of what Severus is saying.  
  
"Hermione I love you more than life its self and I want you to be with me now and forever." I hear him say in a distant muffled voice.  
  
I will be Severus even if you can't see me.  
  
  
  
Severus  
  
I grab her hand, no pulse. I feel her chest no heart beat.  
  
I lay the baby back in its crib and walk out of the room. I wave my wand in the air and whisper "Albus I want you to come down here"  
  
Leaning against the wall I realize how drained I feel and I do nothing to stop the tears falling from my eyes.  
  
"Severus? Has it happened? I feared it would, actually I knew it would." He said with a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Severus you have to be strong, you have to take care of your child. There was nothing we could have done. You have to let go Severus. Life goes on, even after and during sex, lies and betrayal."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N I did it!!!!!!!!!!! Its over I'm free! Heracles may be the subject of a fic though. 


End file.
